FV311: Future Imperfect
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Part 2 of 'Akoonah Matata'. While she lies in a coma, Chakotay's granddaughter dreams about the future.


Future Imperfect

**D****isclaimer**  
(See also O, FV & KT Disclaimers)  
This episode's title was inspired by the TNG episode, ok it has the same name. I know what I mean. The episode was inspired mainly by a FV 'play' Togepi, Raichu and I did ages ago. The song Gimme Love belongs to Alexia, but the parody of it was written by Vulpix. The song Down Boy belongs to Holly Valance, and once again the parody belongs to Vulpix.

**Episode Synopsis**  
As Kiara is in her coma she dreams about the crew's lives five years in the future 

**Special Guest Star**  
Alyson Hannigan as Lilly

**Guest Stars**  
Marill  
Vulpix  
Jeff Hardy  
Matt Hardy  
Clive Martin  
Nicolas Brendon  
Tom Lenk  
Jake Wood  
Shinchirou Miki 

**Written By**  
Marill & Vulpix

**Written**  
25th - 26th September 2002

**Episode Based In**  
April 2383/July 2378

**April 2383 (five years in the future)**  
**Enterprise, the Mess Hall:**  
The room was incredibly busy. There was food and drinks on several tables, a lot of people were crowding around a stage. Kathryn and Duncan were standing on it.

"Thank you all for coming on this special occasion," Kathryn said.

"Thank you for the booze," Yasmin said. She downed a bottle of vodka, then she collapsed.

Kathryn knelt down and put her arm around Duncan. He pulled a disgusted face as she did. "Now lets all sing happy birthday to Duncan here."

Everyone sober groaned, the drunks happily agreed. They all sang the song completely out of sync. The drunks cheered at the end, some collapsed.

"Thanks everyone. Now I've got a special song for you all," Kathryn said. She stood back up, Duncan's eyes widened and he ran off. Everyone else looked rather worried. Kathryn cleared her throat. "This is my version of Gimme Love."

Chakotay came onto the stage. "Kathryn, please don't do that song."

Kathryn pushed him lightly. "Gimme coffee, gimme baby gimme gimme coffee! Baby gimme your coffee! Oh coffee!" she sang, very badly.

Chakotay slapped his forehead. "Oh crap."

Lena put down her bottle of Cherry Coke and turned to James. "Hey I got a good idea for a new song."

"Ohno, it's not Gimme Cherry Coke is it?" James asked.

"No, better," Lena replied.

"Gimme coffee, gimme baby gimme gimme coffee! Baby gimme your coffee! Oh coffee!" Kathryn sang.

"What is it then?" James asked.

"Remember the song Down Boy?" Lena asked.

"I can't sing that, it's a girls song," James replied.

"No no, it's going to be turned into a parody. Lets go and write the lyrics," Lena said. She rushed over to a table and she started working on a PADD. James sighed and followed her.

Kiara, Bryan, Naomi and Yasmin were nearby eavesdropping. "Geeze, they don't take long to make up ideas for songs, do they?" Kiara asked.

"I know, how about Die oh Die!" Yasmin yelled.

"That's been done," Bryan muttered.

"Damn it!" Yasmin yelled.

"Oh for god's sake where's Steve? He said he'd meet me here at 2200," Naomi asked.

"Ooh, going out with Steve again, ey Naomi?" Bryan asked.

"No," Naomi replied, blushing madly.

"Steve and Naomi sitting in a tree, k i s .. er how do you spell kissing?" Yasmin asked. Everyone groaned.

"I thought Steve was still going out with Tani," Kiara said.

"Nope, she's single again," Naomi replied.

"I doubt that you had anything to do with it," Bryan said sarcastically.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Naomi asked.

"Some guys dump brunettes for a blonde," Bryan replied.

"I'm not a blonde bimbo if that's what you're suggesting," Naomi grumbled.

Steve came into the room followed by Ashley. He came over to the four teens, Ashley went elsewhere.

"Hi Naomi, hi guys," Steve said.

"Hi Ste, can we leave this dodgy birthday party?" Naomi asked.

"Hey it's my cousins party," Kiara said.

"Yeah and it's my... er .. relatives," Yasmin muttered.

"Nephew," Bryan whispered.

"Shut up, smart arse. I knew that," Yasmin said angrily.

"I'm sure you did," Bryan said.

Naomi and Steve left the Mess Hall, ignoring the others.

Meanwhile Duncan and Sasha were fighting over a plate of cake. "It's my birthday!"

"I chose this piece first!" Sasha yelled.

"My cake!" Duncan yelled.

Jessie came over, she picked up a piece of cake, she knelt down. "Sasha just have this one."

"But... I chose this one first," Sasha moaned.

Duncan laughed, he pointed a finger at Sasha. "Haha, mum favoured me!"

Sasha stuck her tongue out at him. "Wait until tomorrow, freak!"

"Stop it you two!" Jessie yelled.

Sasha let go of the piece of cake, she pouted. Duncan grinned and dug into his cake. Sasha took the other plate off Jessie, she started eating the cake.

Kathryn finally finished singing her coffee song, Chakotay gently dragged her off the stage. Lena and James came onto the stage.

"Are you sure we should, we really should go through it a few times," James asked.

"Yeah it's fine, nearly everyone is too drunk to remember if we screw up," Lena replied.

"That makes me feel better," James muttered.

Lena picked up two microphones, she passed one to James. "Ok folks, here's a song that'll get Janeway's singing out of your heads."

A lot of people cheered, even Kathryn did. "Er Kathryn, she just insulted you," Chakotay said.

"That's my children up there, I'm so proud," Kathryn sniffed. Chakotay groaned.

Lena nodded at Craig who was the DJ for some odd reason. He put on the instrumental version of Down Boy.

"It's the stuff that you would kill for. The stuff you long to drink. The stuff you'll live a lie for. Just want to drink it down," Lena sang.

"Coffee!" Kathryn yelled, Chakotay groaned again.

"The more you see the more you want. The more you taste it just gets better. The more you get the more you like it. Don't go off it, it wont let you," James sang.

"COFFEE!" Kathryn yelled. Chakotay tried to cover her mouth but failed miserably.

Lena and James nodded at each other, the chorus started and they started dancing close together. Lena was dancing just like Holly Valance does. "Cherry Coke, got to drink it, Cherry Coke, got to get high, you'll stay up all night. Cherry Coke, got to drink it, Cherry Coke, got to stay high, the things it makes you do."

Kathryn looked rather disgusted. "Oh my god, I hate it when they dance like that! I need some coffee!" She collapsed. As soon as she did James and Lena got a little bit further away from each other. At the end of the chorus the hi fived each other.

"I like this one," Bryan said.

"Actually me too," Kiara said.

"Vodka, got to drink it, vodka, got to get drunk," Yasmin sang. Kiara and Bryan groaned.

"Lets leave her alone," Kiara said. She and Bryan walked away from Yasmin.

Lena and James finished their song, nearly the whole room cheered. Craig came onto the stage after putting an Alexia song on. "Did you have to dance like that, you know I don't like it."

"Neither does mum, that's why we do it," Lena said.

"Don't tell me you're jealous again, we're just brother and sister," James said.

"Of course I'm not, you're very sure of yourself aren't you," Craig said.

James shrugged. "I tell you what, next time I'll let you come up and dance with us. Mum will get even more freaked if she sees me dancing with two guys," Lena said.

"Ok," Craig said.

Kathryn regained consciousness, as she did she saw Lena and Craig kiss. "Oh my god, coffee... gimme coffee!" Kathryn screeched, she fainted again.

**Later in the night:**  
There wasn't that many people left at the party. Duncan & Sasha had gone to bed, Steve & Naomi weren't back, Kathryn had gone to get some coffee, Kiara & Bryan had gone somewhere, and Tani & Ashley had gone to do something to Doctor Jones.

"Gimme coffee, gimme coffee," Phoebe sang. Chakotay smacked her.

"Would you shut up!" Chakotay yelled.

"Gimme vodka, gimme vodka," Yasmin sang. Chakotay slapped his forehead, he dragged Yasmin out of the room.

Doctor Jones rushed into the room looking a bit like Geri Halliwell. Don't ask how. "Who did this to me, I demand to know!"

Everyone burst out laughing, most of the drunks fell over laughing. Doctor Jones marched over to Lena and Craig first. "It was you wasn't it, Lena?"

"No... if it were me I'd make you look like Scary Spice," Lena replied.

Doctor Jones grumbled, he went over to Jessie and James next. "It must of been you then."

"No, I don't think so," Jessie said before she burst out laughing again.

Doctor Jones went over to Tom and B'Elanna. "Tom?"

"Nope, I really pictured you as a member of S Club," Tom sniggered.

"Hey!" Nikki yelled.

"Sorry Hannah, I mean Nikki," Tom laughed.

Doctor Jones stormed out of the room.

**The next morning:**  
Kathryn and Chakotay were sitting at their usual chairs. Bryan was at the helm, Evil C was at Tactical, Harry was at opps with Emma, Claire was at the Science station, and Kiara was at the Engineering station.

"We're being hailed, Captain," Harry said.

"By who Commander?" Kathryn asked.

"Those ships that have just uncloaked in front of us," Harry replied as he pointed at the viewscreen. The Lillyia Fleet was now on the viewscreen.

"Put them onscreen," Kathryn said.

"Yes ma'am," Harry said.

Lilly, Scot and James 2, oh and not forgetting Carly, appeared on the viewscreen.

"Lilly, it's good to see you again," Kathryn said as she stood up.

"Yeah same here, we've been trying to find out your whereabouts for years. We have good news," Lilly said.

"Really?" Chakotay said as he stood up.

"Well we found that another ship other than the F9 had a coaxial drive installed. We installed the same device into all of our fleet. Here's the best part, because of our alliance we can give you a coaxial drive," Lilly said.

Harry fainted, everyone turned to him. Emma knelt down beside him, she shook him violently.

"That's really good news, Lilly. What do you guys want in return?" Kathryn asked.

"Don't be stupid, you guys helped us with our war a few years back. We should of paid you back ages ago," Scot replied.

"We contacted Starfleet Command, we informed them about it. They're expecting you back in a few days," Lilly said.

Harry got back onto his feet. "Oh Lilly, I could kiss you!"

"Hey!" Emma whined.

"No thanks, Harry," Lilly muttered.

"I hope you weren't serious, Lilly and me are engaged," Scot said.

James 2 rolled his eyes, "ugh, don't remind me."

"Oh well, a celebration is in order," Kathryn said.

"Not another party, please no," Chakotay grumbled.

"Save the celebrations for after we get you guys home," Scot said.

"Do you want to come aboard, the ship's changed a lot since we last saw you?" Chakotay asked.

"Good idea," Kathryn said. She turned to Evil C. "Ensign Martin, you go and meet our guests."

"Whatever," Evil C said, he went into the turbolift. Claire followed him.

"Seems like you've answered for us, good thing I wanted to come," Lilly said.

"Me too, see you soon," Scot said. The viewscreen went off.

Kathryn went over to stand behind Bryan. "Soon we'll be home. Looking forward to seeing Earth, Bryan?"

Bryan snapped out of a daydream. "Huh, what?"

"Are you looking forward to seeing Earth?" Kathryn asked.

"I guess so," Bryan muttered.

Chakotay turned towards Kiara. "What about you?"

"It's just another planet to me, not really bothered," Kiara replied.

"Shame, you'll love it," Chakotay said. Kiara rolled her eyes.

**The Enterprise Bridge:**  
Lena and James were in the command chairs, Duncan was sitting on the other chair nearby. Tom was at the helm, Craig was at Tactical, Triah was at opps, Naomi and Lisa were manning other stations. Jessie had just come out of the turbolift.

"That's good news mum," Lena said sarcastically.

In: "What's the problem, Lena?"

"You know what, as soon as we get home they'll take the Enterprise off me," Lena said.

In: "That's definitely a possibility, but they may let you go into the Academy."

"Ha, I'm not doing that," Lena said.

In: "Fine, what do you think James?"

"Don't care really," James replied. He looked towards Duncan, he was drawing on his chair. "Duncan! Stop that!"

"Doing what?" Duncan asked, while trying to look innocent.

Tom turned to the others. "What's wrong with you people? Wouldn't you rather live on a planet than living in constant risk in the Delta?"

"I was born on a spaceship Tom, I'd rather live on one," Lena replied.

"Life was crap on Earth, I'd rather be here too," James said.

"Crap life, crap life," Duncan chanted in a hyper voice. He continued drawing on the chair.

"I wouldn't mind getting home, my mum thought I was just moving to Norway when I left," Lisa said.

Jessie came over to the command chairs. "You know we don't have to go back to Manchester when we get back, we could go somewhere hot."

"I'm not going to comment, this is a PG," Tom muttered.

"I think we've already guessed what you were going to say," Lena muttered.

Jessie shook her head, she sat down on James' knee. Duncan glanced at them briefly, he shook his head too, he continued with his master art.

"Why is Duncan here? Shouldn't he be in school?" Tom asked.

"Day off, it's his birthday week," Jessie replied.

Duncan grinned at Tom, he jumped down from the chair.

"What did the Doc say?" James asked.

"He wanted to make an appointment for Duncan and Sasha. They need to get an injection," Jessie replied.

"Another one! No way, that Freddie guy just likes giving us hyposprays!" Duncan yelled.

"No, I went to see Doctor Jones," Jessie said.

"Crap," Duncan muttered.

Lena turned to James and Jessie. "Did I forget something, or is it just me?"

In: "Yes you did, Lena. I can still hear you."

"Tap your commbadge mum, mine's on the floor," Lena said.

In: "How did it get there?"

"It fell off when I tapped it, ok. It's not my fault that these commbadges don't stick to my skin," Lena replied.

In: "Oh my god, are you wearing a skimpy top again?"

"Yeah, just for you mummy," Lena replied.

In: "Grrrr. Janeway out."

"You know you're going to give your mother a mental breakdown one of these days," Tom said.

"It's not my fault she's so old fashioned," Lena said.

**Transporter Room:**  
Evil C and Claire were standing in front of the transporter pad. Sid was at the control panel.

"I wonder if it would hurt to be beamed in funny. You know, have your limbs in the wrong place or something," Sid said.

"Don't make me test that," Claire grumbled.

"Just beam them here," Evil C said.

Sid grinned, he worked at the console. Lilly and Scot rematerilised. "Now, are you going to beam me funny, Claire?"

Claire rolled her eyes. "I see Sid hasn't changed," Lilly muttered.

"Nope, he hasn't died permanently either," Evil C said.

The four walked out, leaving Sid to sulk.

"I hate to be nosey but when did you guys get engaged?" Claire asked.

"A few weeks ago actually," Lilly replied.

"When's the big day then?" Claire asked.

"We haven't decided yet, there's plenty of time," Scot replied. He put his arm around Lilly.

"I guess so," Claire said.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Lilly asked.

"Uh huh," Evil C muttered.

"I take that as a yes. Erm, since when did you get promoted to Ensign? You weren't even an officer when I was last here," Lilly asked.

"Most promotions are handed out when Janeway is hyper. The only one I know of that wasn't done when she was hyper was when Harry got promoted to Lieutenant," Evil C replied.

"And Tuvok too," Claire said.

"Are you sure, she looked hyper then," Evil C asked.

"You weren't even there," Claire replied.

"I saw the episode," Evil C said.

"I've always wondered how Janeway got to be captain," Scot muttered.

"She's ok when she's sober, unless she's angry," Claire said.

"She's nearly always angry when not sober," Lilly said.

"True," Claire said.

**Voyager, Sickbay:**  
Sasha and Tom & B'Elanna's younger son, Michael, were hanging around Doctor Jones' office. Sasha climbed onto the table, she started throwing PADDs onto the floor. Michael climbed onto the chair and started spinning it. They both saw Kiara talking to Doctor Jones.

"Hehe, lets listen in," Michael giggled. He climbed off the chair rather clumsily. He stood at the doorway. Sasha jumped down off the table.

"You're nosey," Sasha said.

"I know, my mum keeps telling me that," Michael said.

"So what's wrong?" Kiara asked.

Doctor Jones looked really worried as he read a PADD. "Um.. Kiara, you're two months pregnant."

Kiara's eyes widened in horror. "What?"

"I don't want to repeat it," Doctor Jones muttered.

"But I'm only ten!" Kiara stuttered.

"Yes but you have the body of a twenty two year old," Doctor Jones said.

Kiara covered her face with her hands. "This is not happening."

"I'm afraid it is, do you want me to find out who the father is?" Doctor Jones asked.

Kiara lowered her hands, "do you think I'm a slut or something? I know who it is."

"I'm sorry, but I need to know for the records," Doctor Jones replied.

"Bryan," Kiara whispered.

Michael burst out laughing. Sasha just looked disgusted.

"I'm going to be an uncle, cool huh," Michael laughed as he went back upto the chair.

"No it isn't, we're going to be related," Sasha said.

"What would it make us?" Michael asked.

"Um.. Kiara's my cousin, Bryan's your brother... I have no idea.." Sasha replied.

"Nah we'd only be related if they got married, they wont," Michael said.

Doctor Jones came into the office. "What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Um.. day off," Sasha replied nervously. Doctor Jones groaned. Sasha and Michael ran out of the room as quickly as they could.

End of Part I

* * *

Part II

**The Mess Hall:**  
Lilly and Scot were sitting at a table near the window. They could see the Enterprise and one of the Lillyia ships through the viewport.

"Do you have any idea who's in command of the Enterprise?" Lilly asked suddenly.

"Huh? No," Scot replied.

Bryan and Naomi came into the room, they went over to the replicator. "Supposably Tani dumped Steve, so there goes your blonde theory," Naomi was saying.

"It was a good theory," Bryan said as a plate of chips appeared. He picked it up. Naomi ordered her meal.

"Old fashioned idea, there aren't many blondes anymore," Naomi said. She picked up her plate.

They both looked around for a table. They saw that Lilly and Scot were taking up a table of four, there were no more tables. Naomi started to head over.

"Naomi, that table's taken," Bryan said.

"We'll ask if we can sit with them," Naomi said. She went over to the table, Bryan slowly followed her. "Hi, can we sit with you?"

Lilly and Scot looked up at Naomi. "Oh... hi Naomi," Lilly said, trying to sound polite.

"Sure you can," Scot said cheerfully. Lilly glanced at him looking worried, he shrugged. Naomi and Bryan sat down. "I'll be leaving soon anyway, can't leave James in command for too long."

"Yeah, maybe I should go back now," Lilly said nervously.

"It's ok Lil, I'll go," Scot said. He stood up after kissing her on the cheek. He left the room.

"Let me guess you still don't like me," Naomi muttered.

"Sorry," Lilly said.

"Thought so," Naomi said.

"Um, who's your friend?" Lilly asked.

"Don't you remember, I'm Bryan," Bryan replied.

"Sorry.. doesn't ring a bell," Lilly said.

"Tom & B'Elanna's kid, I aged a couple of years in a temporal anomaly, remember?" Bryan said.

"Oh yeah, I haven't really seen you much that's all. Sorry," Lilly said.

"Strange, she remembers me," Naomi said. She looked around the room, a table of two had become available. Kiara just sat down at it. "I'll sit with Kiara, she doesn't look happy." She stood up and went over to Kiara's table.

"Um, so Scot's your boyfriend huh," Bryan said.

"Yeah. You not had a girlfriend yet?" Lilly asked.

"Sort of," Bryan replied.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked.

"I was going out with Kiara but we decided to just remain friends," Bryan replied.

"Why, you seem like a nice guy?" Lilly asked.

"Really? You think so?" Bryan asked.

Lilly grinned, "yeah, don't get too excited."

"Oh, sorry," Bryan muttered. He turned red.

"You're blushing," Lilly said. Bryan tried to cover his face. "I tell you what, you can come to the Lillyia with me if you want."

"Hey thanks," Bryan said.

Meanwhile on Kiara & Naomi's table. "You're what?" Naomi asked in disbelief.

"You heard me, I broke up with him the other day too," Kiara replied.

"Kiara, you're only ten, you're too young. You've got to abort," Naomi said.

"I will have to. I mean Lena's not going to be too happy. She's only 24, she's far too young to be a grandmother. This way she'll never know about it," Kiara said.

**The Enterprise Bridge:**  
Sasha & Michael ran in through the turbolift. Michael ran to Tom. "Dad you wont believe what I just heard!"

"Michael, you can't tell him," Sasha said.

"Why aren't you two at class?" Jessie asked.

"Break time," Sasha replied quickly.

"Dad, Kiara was talking to Jones. She's pregnant," Michael said. The whole room went dead and pale. Lena went paler than everyone else.

"Excuse me a minute," Lena said. She went into her Ready Room, very calmly. As soon as the door closed all people could hear was Lena yelling and screaming.

"I think I'd better see her," James said nervously.

"It's your life," Tom muttered.

"Bryan's the dad," Michael giggled. Tom fainted.

"Haha, that means that if Kiara and Bryan marry, James & Jessie will be related to Tom," Lisa giggled.

"Oh god," James and Jessie said in unison.

"I'd better go and talk to Lena, no one else is going to," James said.

"I'll go, come if you want," Craig said. He headed towards the Ready Room. He stopped outside to gather some courage.

"James, go," Jessie said.

"I can't," James said.

"Coward," Craig said as he took deep breaths.

"I'm not, I just can't move," James said.

"You could of just asked," Jessie muttered as she climbed off his knee. James got up off the chair.

"I didn't want to insult you," James said.

"Huh, how could you do that?" Jessie asked.

James went closer to her, "just between you and me, you're getting quite heavy."

"Oh thanks," Jessie muttered.

"She sure looks like it," Tom said from the floor. He pulled himself to his feet.

"Shut up granddad," Jessie said. Tom tried not to faint again.

James went over to where Craig was standing. Both took a while in going in. All that was heard was more yelling and screaming from Lena.

Jessie sat down in James' chair. Sasha jumped onto her knee. "I tried to stop Michael, he has a big gob."

"Like his dad," Jessie said.

"That's mean," Tom and Michael said.

"I did notice that Kiara was gaining some weight, I didn't give it a second thought," Lisa said.

"Jessie is too," Tom said.

"No I'm not," Jessie grumbled.

"Yes you are, are you pregnant too?" Tom asked.

"No!" Jessie yelled in response.

"Good, it's bad enough with Sasha," Duncan muttered.

"Bard," Sasha said.

"Stop it you two," Jessie said. Duncan and Sasha sulked, they both put fingers up at each other.

**Meanwhile in Suicide Alley, aka Lena's Ready Room:**  
"I'm only 24! I can't be a grandma, it's not fair! It's not fair!" Lena yelled.

James and Craig glanced at each other. Craig swallowed hard before stepping forward. "It's Tom's son, Lena. He probably made it up."

"Yeah that's a good point," James said.

"But what happens if it's true?" Lena yelled.

"I doubt Kiara will want it, she's only ten after all. She might abort it," Craig said.

"Oh that's a nice way out," James muttered.

"What's that suppose to mean? I thought you were here to help," Craig asked.

"Abortion is just like murder, actually it's worse than murder," James replied.

"Oh for fs sake, I agree with you James, but Kiara is a ten year old with a woman's body. She can't have the kid, the kid'll be better off dead," Lena said angrily.

"I don't believe that," James said.

"You're not helping, get out!" Lena screamed.

"Leave it to me," Craig said quietly. James nodded, he left the room.

"Craig there's nothing that you can say that'll make me feel better. I'm going to have to talk to Kiara myself," Lena said.

"Are you sure that's wise? She's probably scared enough as it is, you screaming at her isn't going to make things better," Craig said.

"Well she should of thought about that before she jumped into bed with some guy!" Lena yelled.

"I guess," Craig muttered.

"I need to know who the father is because he's got hell to pay," Lena said.

"That's not going to help either," Craig said.

"Oh come on, you don't have a kid. You don't know what I'm going through. This is something that happens to people in their forties or older," Lena said.

"I know that. It's just Kiara probably hasn't told the father yet, she's probably too scared to. I mean you wouldn't tell me, right?" Craig asked.

"I don't know, it can't be that hard. And for god's sake don't use us as an example," Lena muttered in response.

"Sorry. But my point is you've just been as careless as she has. If it happened to you, you wouldn't like it if Janeway screamed at you and me," Craig said.

"You're right, but you're missing one important point. Mum's 53, I'm 24. She became a grandmother when she was probably 42 or something. 42 is quite young age for starters, 24 is probably breaking a record," Lena said.

"Well at least the kid wont lose their grandmother when he or she's young, that's a bonus," Craig said.

"You're right there too," Lena said. She went over to him, she placed her hand on his face. "You always know just what to say."

"I try my best," Craig said. They both started to kiss.

**The Bridge:**  
"It seems like Craig's calmed her down, that's a good sign," James said.

"Yeah... I feel sorry for her though. She'll be a great grandmother when she's at least 40," Tom said.

"Oh James, Jessie's .." Michael started to say. Tom covered his mouth quickly.

"That kid of yours is so annoying," Jessie muttered.

"What was he going to say?" James asked.

"Nothing big," Jessie replied nervously.

"It will be soon," Michael blurted out. Tom picked him up.

"That's it young man, you're going back to school," Tom said.

"Nooooooooooooooooo," Michael screamed as he and Tom disappeared into the turbolift.

**The Lillyia Z5:**  
Lilly and Bryan came onto the Bridge, Carly turned to them and did her usual, "tee hee."

"What now, Carly?" Lilly asked.

"That's the kid who was staring at you when we contacted Voyager," Carly giggled.

Lilly turned to Bryan who was crimson red. "I wasn't.. I was just daydreaming."

"About what, teehee?" Carly laughed.

"Carly quit it," James 2 muttered.

"Where's Scot?" Lilly asked.

"Scot came to check on us a while back, he went to his office," James 2 replied.

"Ok, if he comes back tell him I'm in my Ready Room," Lilly said. She went into her Ready Room, she came back out. "Bryan?" Bryan blushed again, he followed her in.

"Teehee, Scot'll not be happy," Carly giggled.

"Oh come on, Bryan is about four or five years younger than her," James 2 said.

"Yeah but Lilly doesn't look like she's in her late twenties, does she," Carly said.

"Oh please, she likes Williams... oh god I'm going to be related to him!" James 2 stuttered.

"What a fragile mind," Carly muttered. She giggled again.

**Lilly's Ready Room, about ten minutes later:**  
"She used to boss me around all the time, she used to be a right bh," Bryan said.

"Then why did you go out with her?" Lilly asked.

"She changed a little, plus she was cute," Bryan replied.

"If you say so," Lilly said.

"What's Scot like?" Bryan asked.

"Well when we were kids he was fun, loud yet a bit dumb. Now he's more mature, and he's a lot smarter," Lilly replied.

"Sounds to me that you don't like him like that," Bryan said.

"I do, I just preferred his childishness. Everyone grows up though," Lilly said.

"My dad said that he hasn't grown up and he never will," Bryan said.

"Yeah that's true. At first I preferred the more mature Scot, but now I'm not too sure," Lilly said.

"I don't get it, if you felt like that why did you agree to marry him?" Bryan asked.

"He made a lot of effort, it seemed cruel to turn him down. Besides it's a more recent thing," Lilly replied.

"How recent?" Bryan asked.

"Ever since I met you actually. You're the same age as he was when I first got together with him. You've got a child like charm, something he lost when he grew up," Lilly replied.

"Well in a way I am a kid.. I really shouldn't of said that, right?" Bryan said nervously.

"Right, but it doesn't matter," Lilly said.

"I really ought to get back to duty," Bryan said.

"Oh sorry, I'll come with you. Whoever's in charge wont believe your reason if I'm not there," Lilly said.

"Erm, no it's ok. I lied, I'm just going to meet Steve and Naomi for a game on the holodeck," Bryan said nervously.

"Why did you lie?" Lilly asked.

"I dunno actually, you can still come with me if you still like me that is," Bryan replied.

"So what, everyone lies. Of course I'll come with you," Lilly said.

**Lena's Ready Room:**  
Lena was sitting on the sofa next to Craig. The door chimed. "Come in," Lena said.

Kiara came in, she went over to the sofa. "You called?"

"I had you when I was what, about 13? Am I right?" Lena asked.

Kiara looked rather nervous, "that's right, what's the point?"

"I thought that you would be able to tell me your news without having to worry about it," Lena replied.

"What news?" Kiara asked nervously.

"Kiara, I know. One of the kids overheard you and Doctor Jones talking earlier," Lena replied.

"You.. you're not mad?" Kiara asked.

"I was, but Craig helped me calm down. Lucky for you," Lena replied.

"Thanks Craig," Kiara said.

"No probs," Craig muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lena asked.

"I just found out," Kiara replied.

"So it wasn't one of those regular check ups," Lena said.

"No.. that kid overheard Jones telling me the news," Kiara said.

"What are you going to do about it then?" Lena asked.

"I don't know, Bryan doesn't know yet," Kiara replied.

"Bryan? You slept with Bryan?" Lena asked in disbelief.

"I thought you knew that part," Kiara muttered.

"No I didn't," Lena said.

"Didn't think that was a problem. Who did you think it was?" Kiara asked.

"I didn't have a guess actually. Bryan, are you feeling ok?" Lena replied.

"Oh come on, you're going out with Craig.. no offense," Kiara said.

"Taken," Craig muttered looking rather hurt.

"Yes, going out with Craig, not sleeping with him. What the hell were you thinking? You're ten, he's what, six?" Lena asked.

"We don't look or act those ages," Kiara replied.

"I'll ask again, what were you thinking?" Lena asked.

"Oh come on, don't tell me that you're still a virgin!" Kiara yelled.

"No comment, what's your point," Lena said.

"Everyone makes mistakes, why can't you cut me some slack?" Kiara asked.

"I'll tell you why not. You're going to make me a grandmother at 24 just because you made a mistake with Bryan," Lena replied.

"Fine, I'll abort," Kiara said sarcastically.

"You better be serious," Lena said.

"Lena.." Craig butted in.

"No, you and Bryan are still kids. It isn't fair to the grandparents or either of you," Lena said.

"But.. what happens if I want the kid?" Kiara asked.

"You don't, do you?" Lena asked.

"I'm not sure, but I don't like the idea of killing it. If you don't like it, then I'll find someone who's on my side," Kiara replied. She stormed out.

**Outside Holodeck 1, ****Enterprise**  
Bryan stopped outside the main doors, Lilly stopped too.

"It was nice talking to you Bryan, another time huh?" Lilly said questioningly.

"Sure," Bryan said.

Lilly smiled and she went back the way she came. Bryan went upto the panel, he fiddled with it. He heard someone come up behind him, he turned around to see Lilly. She stepped closer to him, she kissed him briefly. Then she walked back the way she came. Bryan stood in shock.

What Bryan didn't know was that Steve and Naomi had seen the whole thing. "Did Lilly just kiss Bryan?" Steve asked.

"Uh huh," Naomi replied.

"Her fiancée ain't going to like that," Steve muttered.

"I've got to go," Naomi said. She walked back the way she came.

"But Naomi," Steve moaned. She didn't hear him, she had already gone around the corner.

**Enterprise's Conference Room:**  
"Now she wants me to abort the kid, I don't think I could kill it," Kiara said.

"I understand, I couldn't if it was me," James said.

"But I'm scared, there's been a few times where I've been tempted," Kiara said.

"Look, Lena does have a point. You're only a kid," James said.

"What? I thought you of all people would understand. You were nearly aborted yourself," Kiara said angrily.

"Yeah I know, I'm just trying to help you understand why Lena's angry," James said.

"I know, she's only 24 and she doesn't like Bryan," Kiara muttered.

"Is that it?" James asked.

"I think so," Kiara replied.

"She does care about you, she doesn't want you to go through what she's been through with you," James said.

"She doesn't care about me, I know it," Kiara said.

"She does, she just isn't very good at showing her feelings," James said.

"Maybe, but abortion is wrong. But I got myself into this, I'm going to run away from it," Kiara said.

"You're quite mature for a ten year old," James said sarcastically.

"Thanks," Kiara said, she grinned.

**The Bridge:**  
Naomi came onto the Bridge, she looked around. "Where's Kiara or Lena?"

"Lena's in the Ready Room, Kiara's talking to James in the Conference Room," Jessie replied.

"I don't know which one I should see first. Does Lena know about Kiara?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah she does," Tom replied.

"Ok, thanks," Naomi said. She went over to the Ready Room. She pressed the doorchime. She went inside.

"Hey Naomi," Lena said as she went over to her desk.

"Erm, are you in a good mood?" Naomi asked.

"No," Lena and Craig replied in unison. Lena glanced at Craig, she shook her head.

"Good. I just saw Bryan with Lilly. They kissed," Naomi said.

"Lilly? I thought she had taste," Craig said.

"She's engaged to Scot and she..." Lena muttered. She pulled a disgusted face.

"I just thought you might want to know," Naomi said.

"Thanks Naomi, now I've got two excuses to yell at Bryan," Lena said.

"Lena no," Craig said quietly.

"First he gets my daughter pregnant, then he cheats on her with an engaged girl. He's going to wish he hadn't of been born," Lena said. She got up and she left the room.

"But... Kiara and Bryan aren't together anymore," Naomi muttered.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Craig asked.

"I thought she knew," Naomi replied.

**Meanwhile, Voyager's Bridge:**  
"Is this Fifth Enterprise? We haven't had a scene since a Sickbay scene," Kathryn asked.

"How do you know that?" Chakotay asked.

"I dunno," Kathryn shrugged.

"Fifth Enterprise, sounds catchy," Claire muttered.

"No it doesn't, it sounds like Marill and co's version of Enterprise," Evil C said.

"Oh dear god," Harry muttered.

"Yeah, sounds worrying," Chakotay said.

**Anyway, back to Fifth Enterprise:**  
"Hey!" Kathryn yelled.

**Sorry my bad, ****it's Kidz Trek isn't it?**  
"Grrrr," Kathryn growled.

**Ok, ok, back to the Lillyia Z5 (it's still F****ifth Voyager people!)**  
"What about Double Trouble?" James 2 asked.

"Wow, that's a surprise," Scot said. He turned to Lilly who was sitting in her chair. "Right Lil?"

"What's Double Trouble?" Lilly asked.

Everyone shrugged. Scot went up closer to Lilly. "What's up?"

Lilly stood up. "Nothing, just a little tired that's all."

Lena came into the room, she looked around. She spotted Lilly, she stormed over to her. "Ok, where's Bryan?"

"Bryan?" Lilly said nervously.

"Yeah, Bryan," Lena said.

Carly and Bryan turned away from the game they were playing on the helm console.

"Remember, I was first place," Carly said.

"You weren't," Bryan muttered. Lena went over to Bryan, she dragged him to his feet. "Hey, what's your problem!"

"My problem, Mr Paris, is you and Kiara," Lena replied.

"Kiara? I don't get what you mean," Bryan stuttered.

"As soon as you get her into bed you dump her, is that it!" Lena yelled.

"Huh, you don't understand," Bryan stuttered.

"I think I do," Lena said.

"Lena, what's this all about?" Lilly asked.

"Oh what a surprise, little Lilly's coming straight to the rescue," Lena said sarcastically.

"Little Lilly? I'm taller than you," Lilly said.

"Oh so what. You'd need to smack me about twenty times or more, before you make as much damage as I can do in one hit," Lena said.

"Hey, lay off. You come onto the Bridge threatening a member of your crew for no reason, you could at least..." Scot said.

"You won't be defending her after you find out what she's been up to," Lena said.

"What, Lilly?" Scot said questioningly.

"I don't know what she's talking about," Lilly said.

"Oh, well I'll tell you then. Your precious fiancée was caught by two friends of my daughters, doing.. no I'll let you guess," Lena said.

"Lena please," Bryan moaned.

"Time out, your fiancée was caught kissing Bryan outside the Holodeck," Lena said.

"What!" Scot exclaimed. He turned to Lilly who looked rather worried. "Is this true?"

"Um.. it is. There's a good explanation," Lilly replied.

"Ready Room, now!" Scot yelled. He stormed into the Ready Room, Lilly glared at Lena before following him in.

"Why did you do that? This had nothing to do with you!" Bryan yelled.

"Of course it does, you got my daughter pregnant then you're caught kissing another girl!" Lena yelled back.

"What, she's pregnant?" Bryan asked in horror.

"Oh yeah, nice timing huh?" Lena replied.

"Me and Kiara split up a few days ago, I had no idea," Bryan muttered.

"Well that's not my fault, it's upto you whether Kiara should know or not," Lena said. She left the Bridge. Carly and James 2 looked at Bryan.

"Teehee," Carly pretended to laugh.

**Present day (2378):**  
Kiara was still lying in a coma on the biobed. Lena was sitting on the nearby biobed, James was sitting beside her. Craig was standing nearby.

"It's taking a long time," Craig said.

"This is all my fault," Lena muttered.

"No it isn't," James said.

"It is, if I hadn't of been so nasty to her she wouldn't of took that drug," Lena said.

"I think she's old enough to know that certain drugs can harm," Craig said.

"She's only five," Lena muttered.

Craig sat down on the other side of her. He put his arm around her. "Yeah, but in a way she's sixteen."

"Is that necessary?" James asked.

"What?" Craig replied questioningly.

"Putting your arm around her, is that necessary?" James asked.

"Yeah, I'm trying to comfort her," Craig replied.

"Would you two stop it," Lena muttered. Craig moved his arm. "Craig, it's ok." He put his arm back around her. James shook his head. Lena glanced his way. "Stop being so protective, I'm not a child."

"I never said you were," James said.

Kiara opened her eyes, she looked around. She tried to sit up. "Lena, that was a dream right?" she whispered.

Lena climbed off the biobed. "Depends what you are talking about."

Kiara sighed in relief. She threw her arms around Lena and hugged her. Lena looked back towards the guys looking confused.

James smiled and shrugged, Craig just winked at her. "Just go with the flow," he whispered.

"Did you just wink at her?" James asked.

"Er.. no," Craig replied nervously.

"I think you did, I let you off this once," James said.

"Thanks, I think," Craig said.

**Meanwhile in the Ready Room:**  
Kathryn put down another cup, looking rather spaced out. The cup had joined about thirty other cups. Chakotay came into the room, his eyes widened.

"Chakotay!" Kathryn screamed. She jumped out of her chair and she ran over to Chakotay. He ran out of the room.

**Why did Kiara dream about the 'future'? Bryan & Lilly, what were we thinking? Why did Tani dump Steve? Was Jessie really pregnant again? Why does Janeway leave promotions until she's hyper? Why did the dream end where it did? And if most of the episode was based in a false future what's the point in asking most of these questions?**  
**Find out the answers to most of these questions in the next installment of Fifth Voyager!**

**THE END**


End file.
